The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to optical analysis systems for analyzing a substance of interest, for example, crude petroleum, gas, water, or other wellbore fluids. For instance, the disclosed optical analysis systems use an integrated computational element (ICE) that includes multiple frequency selective surfaces.
Information about a substance can be derived through the interaction of light with that substance. The interaction changes characteristics of the light, for instance the frequency (and corresponding wavelength), intensity, polarization, and/or direction (e.g., through scattering, absorption, reflection or refraction). Chemical, thermal, physical, mechanical, optical or various other characteristics of the substance can be determined based on the changes in the characteristics of the light interacting with the substance. As such, in certain applications, one or more characteristics of crude petroleum, gas, water, or other wellbore fluids can be derived in-situ, e.g., downhole at well sites, as a result of the interaction between these substances and light.
Some conventional ICEs include an electrically conductive layer (e.g., made from Au, Al, etc.) that is lithographically patterned on a substrate. The patterned layer includes identical features arranged in an array on a surface of the substrate, where the features include one or more geometric shapes, e.g., polygons such as triangles, quadrilaterals, hexagons, or circles, etc. The layer patterned in this manner represents a frequency selective surface (FSS) that causes an ICE to selectively transmit or reflect, during operation of the ICE, light in at least a portion of a particular wavelength range by differing amounts, such that the differing amounts are related to one or more chemical or physical characteristics of a sample. The ICE measures values of the various sample characteristics through the use of regression techniques over the particular wavelength range.
Because ICEs passively extract information from the light modified by a sample, they can be incorporated in low cost and rugged optical analysis tools. Hence, ICE-based downhole optical analysis tools can provide a relatively low cost, rugged and accurate system for monitoring quality of wellbore fluids, for instance.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.